berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Judeau
Panels= Judeau with knife.jpg|Judeau holds a knife to his forehead. Manga E34 Judeau Guts Talk.png|Judeau talks with Guts in a pub before the swordsman's departure. Manga E81 Judeau Dies.png|Judeau falls dead, having defending Casca from an apostle. Guts remembers the Falcons.jpg|Judeau as part of Guts' memories of the Band of the Falcon. |-| Prints= BTCG Judeau.png|Judeau holds his throwing knives. Judeau Horseback hq.png|Judeau ready to fight on horseback. Guts carrying a Falcon.jpg|Judeau directs Guts as he carries a bloody member of the Band of the Falcon. BTCG Judeau Head Shot.png|Judeau in a field with cobblestone walls. Band of the Falcon peaceful.jpg|Judeau plays his lute to the rest of the Band of the Falcon. Judeau in Sludge.jpg|Judeau in the midst of battle. BIF BotF.png|Judeau alongside the rest of the Band of the Falcon. Band of the Falcon.jpg|Judeau, clad in green, is led by Griffith into battle on horseback with the rest of the Band of the Falcon. Manga V5 Cover Art.png|Judeau, in armor, along with the rest of the Band of the Falcon and Zodd. Concept Art= Berserk anime setting 015.jpg|A full body sketch of Judeau for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 034.jpg|A height comparison between a young Judeau, Guts, Griffith, Casca, Pippin, Corkus and Rickert for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 032.jpg|A height comparison of a young Judeau alongside the other youthful members of the Band of the Falcon, with a horse present to illustrate their size, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 124.jpg|A height comparison between an older Judeau, Guts, Griffith, Casca, Pippin, Corkus, Rickert and Charlotte for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 125.jpg|A height comparison of an older Judeau alongside the other older members of the Band of the Falcon and Charlotte, with a horse present to illustrate their size, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 029.jpg|Front and back view sketches of a young Judeau for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 028.jpg|Front and back view sketches of a young Judeau clad in armor for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 109.jpg|Front and back view drawings of an older Judeau for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 110.jpg|Front and back view drawings of an older Judeau clad in armor, with illustrations of his throwing knives, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 108.jpg|Front and side view profile drawings of a young Judeau for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 107.jpg|Profile drawings of an older Judeau from several angles showing various expressions for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 022.jpg|Profile drawings of an older Judeau showing various expressions for the 1997 anime. 05EXTRA-B.jpg|Detailed concept drawings of Judeau, including profile drawings, full body drawings and helmet concepts, along with concept art for Pippin, for the 1997 anime. |-| Anime (1997)= Judeau in Despair.png|Judeau shouts in despair. A thoughtful Judeau.png|A thoughtful Judeau. Judeau and Guts in Battle Armour.png|Judeau and Guts wearing battle armor. An indignated Judeau.png|An indignant Judeau. A Happy Judeau.png|Judeau smiling. Judeau Saves Casca.png|Judeau saving Casca during the Eclipse. An Empathic Judeau.png|Judeau empathetic during his conversation with Guts. Judeau and Pippin Greeting the Soldiers.png|Judeau and Pippin greeting soldiers. Judeau and Corkus Walking in the Winter.png|Judeau and Corkus about to confront Guts when he plans to depart from the Band of the Falcon. Guts and Judeau Shocked at the Sight.png|Guts and Judeau shocked at the sight of Griffith's tortured body. Judeau Faces Guts.png|Judeau confronting Guts about his decision to leave the Falcons. Griffith Inspects a Deadly Arrow.png|Griffith inspects a deadly arrow alongside Judeau. Conversation at the Camp.png|Conversing with the Falcons before rescuing Griffith. Judeau's Regret.png|Judeau smiling at Casca before his death. Judeau Serious.png|Judeau serious when Guts explains why he wishes to leave the Falcons. At the Doctor's.png|Pippin, Judeau and Casca in the medic's tent. Judeau Ready for Battle.png|Judeau ready for battle. The Band of the Falcon's Mission.png|Judeau alongside Casca, Pippin and Guts on a mission to rescue Griffith from the King of Midland's torture. Judeau and Pippin's Awe.png|Judeau and Pippin in awe during the Eclipse. |-| Golden Age Film Trilogy= Judeau.png|Judeau smiles. Judeau Anime.png|Judeau in his armor. Judeau Royal Ball.png|Judeau at the Midland royal ball. Judeau Winter Clothes.png|Judeau in winter clothes during Guts' duel with Griffith. |-| Anime (2016)= Judeau AV.png|Guts remembers Judeau talk with him alone. |-| Promos= Laserdisc BoTH Griffith Rescue 1997.png|Promotional art of Judeau on the mission to rescue Griffith from the King of Midland's torture with Guts, Casca, Pippin, Rickert and Corkus for the 1997 anime. 12EXTRA-A.jpg|Art which depicts a burning Brand of Sacrifice surrounded by an image of Guts remembering the Band of the Falcon for the 1997 anime. 01EXTRA-A.jpg|Stylized art of Judeau, Casca, Griffith, Rickert and Corkus for the 1997 anime. TGAAI Cover.png|Promotional poster featuring Judeau as a member of the Band of the Falcon for the first film of the film trilogy - Golden Age Arc I: Egg of the Supreme Ruler. TGAAII Cover.png|Promotional poster featuring Judeau in armor for the second film of the trilogy - Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey. TGAA BotF Groupshot.png|Art of Judeau together with Guts, Griffith, Casca, Pippin, Rickert, and Corkus by character designer/animation director Naoyuki Onda for the film trilogy. Band of the Falcon trilogy promo image.jpg|Promotional image of the Band of the Falcon together on the battlefield for the film trilogy. TCG= Bk1-006.jpg|Judeau arrives alongside other Falcons to rescue Casca and Guts from Adon's soldiers. (Vol 1 - no. 6) Bk1-015.jpg|Judeau, clad in armor, holds a throwing knife to his forehead. (Vol 1 - no. 15) Bk1-016.jpg|Judeau prepares to fight on horseback. (Vol 1 - no. 16) Bk1-031.jpg|Judeau directs Griffith, wading through a river. (Vol 1 - no. 31) Bk1-036.jpg|Assuring Guts that he has a place in the Band of the Falcon, Judeau rests his cheek on his hand. (Vol 1 - no. 36) Bk2-05.jpg|Judeau holds his throwing knives. (Vol 2 - no. 5) Bk2-16.jpg|Judeau watches in the crowd as the King of Midland declares Griffith a viscount. (Vol 2 - no. 16) Bk2-2.jpg|Judeau holds his throwing knives. (Vol 2 - illustration card 2) Bk3-07.jpg|Judeau greets Guts as the swordsman sits atop a wall. (Vol 3 - no. 7) Bk3-16.jpg|Judeau plays his lute to the rest of the Band of the Falcon. (Vol 3 - no. 16) Bk4-07.jpg|Judeau rests on a tree branch. (Vol 4 - no. 7) Bk5-06.jpg|Judeau in a field with cobblestone walls. (Vol 5 - no. 6) Secret card 08.jpg|Judeau holds his throwing knives. (Secret card 8) |-| Berserk Musou= Musou Judeau Render.png|A render of Judeau. Judeau throwing knives Musou.jpg|Judeau throwing knives at enemy soldiers. Judeau front view attacking.jpg|A front view of Judeau throwing knives. |-| Merchandise= Dotou No Tonosama Judeau.jpg|Judeau statue released by Dotou No Tonosama. Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Subpages